helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Uemura Akari
Uemura Akari (植村あかり) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project as a member of Juice=Juice and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was first introduced at the 2012 March "Nama Tamago Show!" concert. Biography ]] ]] ]] 2012 Uemura joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei on April 1, at the "Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~" alongside Murota Mizuki. The aim of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei is to prepare young girls for their debut into full idols, in the program, Uemura received vocal and dance training. She then participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition alongside several other members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, but failed. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that she would be debuting in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, and Otsuka Aina. They will start off as an indies group, aiming towards a major debut, and begin activities soon. On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News announced that Uemura will be participating in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara along with Takahashi Ai, Ishikawa Rika, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, and Miyamoto Karin. There will be 11 showings and it will run from April 24th through the 30th. On February 23, Uemura appeared in UTB+ magazine, with Murota Mizuki and Miyamoto Karin. On March 31, Uemura fell ill with the flu and was unable to participate in the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. She appeared in UTB+ vol. 214 with Miyamoto Karin and Otsuka Aina. On June 23, she will appear in UTB with Miyazaki Yuka and Miyamoto Karin. Profile * Name: Uemura Akari (植村あかり) * Nicknames: Aarii (あーりー), Akarin (あかりん), Uemuu (うえむー) * Birthday: December 30, 1998 (age 14) * Birthplace: Osaka, Japan * Blood type: O *'Height:' 163cm * Western Zodiac: Capricorn * Eastern Zodiac: Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013.02.03: Juice=Juice Member * Juice=Juice Color: 'Melon' *'Hobbies:' Chatting with friends *'Specialty:' Running high jump *'Scared of:' Haunted houses *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs *'Favorite ramen flavor: '''Pork *'Favorite cake: Chocolate cake *'Favorite pasta: '''Carbonara *'Favorite drink: 'Apple juice *'Favorite animals: 'Dogs *'Favorite flowers: Cosmos *'Favorite sweets:' Cookies, chocolates and crackers *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' SHINES, Aa, Yo ga Akeru * Looks Up To: '''Takahashi Ai, Sayashi Riho * '''Hello! Project groups: **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2012-) **Juice=Juice (2013-) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) Singles Participated In Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru *Ten Made Nobore! Works Magazine Appearances *2013.02.23 UTB Vol.213 (with Miyamoto Karin & Murota Mizuki) *2013.??.?? UTB Vol. 214 (with Miyamoto Karin & Otsuka Aina) Theater *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) Trivia *When she first joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei she said she had difficulty holding a microphone while dancing. *On a rainy day she would watch TV at home alone, or sing the song Dot Bikini by S/mileage. *After failing the Morning Musume 10th Member ~Genki Jirushi~ Audition, she successfully auditioned for Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she answered Morning Musume. *Her best sport is running high jump. *She wants to become a dancer like Sayashi Riho, and would like to switch places with her. *She is currently the youngest member of the Juice=Juice. *There was a drawing of her in Break Maxonce, where she had wings and a hatched egg next to her. *Tsunku commented on her: "She made it until the 3rd round of Morning Musume's 9th gen audition. She's still a novice in dancing and singing but that part also makes me smile. I'm expecting great things from her personality" *She wants to use her Kansai-ben in talks and MCs. *She says the source of her energy is talking to people. *She's the tallest in Juice=Juice at 163cm. *She considers her mouth her charm point. *Her favorite member in Morning Musume is Sayashi Riho. *Kanazawa Tomoko nicknamed her Uemuu (うえむー). *In Juice=Juice, she seems to get along best with Kanazawa Tomoko. *She has a pet bird named "Happy", and she wants a pet dog. *She use to have a bird named "Toppy", but it flew away. *In a rehearsal photo, she wore a shirt that said "I have NO IDEA". *According to Otsuka Aina, Uemura always makes everyone smile, and is the mood-maker in Juice=Juice. *There was a YouTube video of Juice=Juice that was taken down shortly after uploading because Uemura had an inappropriate word written on her shirt. Gallery UemuraYaon.jpg|May 2013 8339 442959862454166 1076231894 n.jpg|March 2013 556406_10150895222027734_683348924_n.jpg|June 2012 Akari_Uemura_(植村あかり),_13_años_de_edad,_de_Osaka..jpg|March 2012 Honorary Titles External Links *Juice=Juice blog Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members from Osaka Category:December births Category:1998 births Category:2012 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type O Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Green Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Youngest Juice=Juice Member Category:Up-Front Kansai